


Motivation

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fucking, Homework, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Derek, Verbal Humiliation, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cant focus on his homework, so he calls Derek in hopes of getting him to motivate him. When Derek shows up he puts Stiles to work to finish his homework and when he is done Derek puts Stiles to work while face down on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

Stiles is sitting at his desk by himself at about eleven-thirty on a Wednesday night, sitting in the chair by his desk, chewing on the end of a pencil trying to do his homework. It’s pretty simple stuff it’s

If he’s being honest with himself, he wishes he could just shove the homework back into his bag, and watch movies until he passed out. He could easily slink into class the next morning and act like he doesn’t have his work, that some dog ate it or something, but mid-terms are coming up and one lousy mark will have his father locking him away in his room until the marks get better. 

He feels himself start to doze off a bit, only to wake himself back up as soon as he catches himself, it doesn’t help that the homework in front of him is extremely dry and boring, stabbing one’s eyes out would be a better alternative than this.

The time ticks by as he tries to focus himself with little to no motivation. He leans his head back to the ceiling and runs his hands over his face, mumbling to himself “Why, why, why?” Drawing out the last word.

He could list a thousand better things than this, than deciding if he should stab himself in the temple with the pencil, most of them include Derek, and most of those include him shirtless and hands all over Stiles’ body, and maybe some dirty talk.

He would love it if Derek came over and showed off some of those alpha traits, the strength to pin Stiles against the bed, kiss up his neck, leave the slightest of bites and make Stiles melt. Then if he let emotion take over, have big bites on his neck and possessive language being used. Stiles fully knew how protective werewolf’s are, to the point where they are bordering on possessive in nature. 

He finally reaches a point where he picks up his phone and calls Derek, feeling like he’s going to scratch out his own eyes if he doesn’t get his mind off his homework and his now hard cock.

By the second ring he hears the gruff voice of “What is it Stiles?” 

The sound of Derek’s voice makes Stiles’ shiver a bit, blood going straight to his cock, he responds, “I’m really bored, I can’t focus on my homework. I need some help. Please, Derek.”

There is a moment of silence on the other end before Derek says, “Stiles do your work.”

“But I can’t, that’s why I need you here. “

He hears Derek lets out a sigh “Stiles, you need to do this and me being around won’t help because you tend to practically hump my leg, and I am pretty sure your father doesn’t want to walk in on his son getting fucked.” 

“You’re the dog here, plus he isn’t home right now and won’t be till tomorrow afternoon, come over please.” Stiles plead at his boyfriend.

“Fine, but I am not touching you till you get something done, I mean it.” 

“Alright, alright. Come over soon before I decide that clawing my eyes out is a good idea.” 

“I might end up having to do that for you. I will be over soon.” Then the line goes dead.

“Bye to you too.” Stiles mutters to himself before getting up from his chair as changes out of his sweatpants and t-shirts into jeans and a cleaner button up shirt with no undershirt, in an attempt to look nice for Derek. Even if these clothes might be crumpled at the end of the bed by the end of the night.

He waits at his bed and looking out to his window, out into the darkness of night. He bounces his knee and waits for Derek to show up and sneak in through the window. Waiting for his boyfriend to show up is more enjoyable than homework. 

Derek soon slips through the open window and closes it behind him, standing in front of Stiles looking down at him.

“Glad you can make it, only took you about twenty minutes.” Stiles smirks leaning back into his chair, stretching out his arms up to the ceiling as he looks to his boyfriend who is entering the room.

Derek responds dryly “It is usually thirty but I was speeding, you should be glad your father didn’t catch me.”

“Awww, it hasn’t been the first time you’ve been bad, plus I think you’d look nice in handcuffs.” The smirk turning into a grin as Stiles rises to his feet. He closes the gap between them and looks up to Derek with his brown eyes.

Derek looks down t him with quirked eyebrows “And you’d look better with a muzzle, not do your work. “

“Motivate me.” Stiles responds as he tugs on Derek’s leather jacket, the smell of it comforting to Stiles.

Derek clenches his jaw before yanking Stiles onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Derek’s hands start to feel up the human as he kisses the side of Stiles’ pale neck “You want motivation, think about how much I’ll ruin you when you’re done, I’ll make you scream.” 

Stiles exhale a deep breath and goes “Oh fuck.”

Derek gets off of him and sits beside him, resting on his elbows “Go on.”

“Well, don’t we want to finish what we’ve started?” Stiles questions as he feels his cheeks grow hot by having once on top of him and showing off his true strength.

“I can wait.” There is the faintest of smirks on his lips.

Stiles narrows his eyes “Asshole.” Before getting off the bed and going back to his desk and taking a seat. He looks back to Derek who is sitting on the bed and staring at him “I hate you.”

“Get to work.” Is all Derek can say in response as he watches Stiles go to work, a small smirk sill on his lips.

Stiles turns back around and start to work on his homework. As much as he wants to jump Derek and ride his cock, he knows that Derek will just over power him and make him go back to his work.

“Are you sure?” He questions.

“Yes, Stiles now go back to work.” Derek says as he relaxes against the headboard of the bed.

Stiles picks up the pencil and starts to go to work, his motivation isn’t his grades or having to deal with not handing anything in the following morning, but if he finishes his work, he’ll get to be fucked by his werewolf of a boyfriend.

Getting through question and question, he can occasionally hear the squeak of his mattress as Derek moves a bit, showing that the werewolf hasn’t left yet.

“Can I stop yet?” Stiles asks around question seven out of twelve. He turns around to look at his boyfriend.

“Are you done?” Derek questions with a quirk of his eyebrows as he looks forwards to Stiles.

“No.”

“Then keep it up. Do you want a knot in you tonight or are you going to jack yourself off in that chair?” 

Stiles huffs before going back to his work in front of him practically feeling the smirk on Derek’s face as he puts pencil to paper. He has come to the conclusion a long time again that Derek gets some kind of satisfaction out of having Stiles listening to him.

Once he finishes the question, he chucks the textbook and binder onto the floor by his bag and yells “Fucking done!” then turns to Derek “You, me, right now!”

Derek lets out a small chuckle before getting to his feet and kicking off his shoes and taking his belt off of him “Alright then, on your knees.” He loops the belt around hand, eyes gleaming now “I have had time to think about what I’m going to do to you.”

“Yeah, and what are you going to do?” Stiles questions as he slowly starts to sink to his knees, exposing his neck to the werewolf.

“Make you remember what happens when you do your work.” Derek wraps his belt around Stiles’ neck making a make shift collar and leash.

“I get fucked?” Stiles smiles, his cock straining against his jeans as Derek looks down to him with his dominance feel about him.

Derek tugs on the end of the belt “Yes you do, now how about you get up and bend over the bed.”

Stiles complies, rising to his feet slowly and before he can cross to the bed, Derek holds out a hand, signalling him to stop.

“Strip.” The werewolf simply says. 

Stiles unbutton his jeans and get them off of his legs and onto the chair, followed by his Batman boxers. Before he can undo his plaid shirt, Derek s already doing it for him, quick fingers get the buttons undone.

When the shirt is shed from his body, Derek lips at on Stiles’ collarbone, leaving little nips as he hands feel up Stiles’ pale body.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles groans out loudly, feeling the warmth of Derek’s hands and mouth against his body warming the skin in its wake.

Derek growls in response, gripping onto Stiles’ hips as the bites become bigger, bruise forming along his collarbone, putting marks of ownership on his skin.

Stiles’ eyes close as Derek leads him to the bed, laying him down and pressing more bites along pale, unclaimed skin.

Stiles is pretty sure that every part of him has been covered in Derek’s bruising bites and tight grip at one time or another.

“Little cock sucker.” Derek snaps as he feels up Stiles’ exposed ass in all its glory to him “The only way you can function is when you get the chance to a good fuck.” 

“F-F-Fuck.” Stiles moan out, feeling Derek’s rough hands up and down his ass, feeling him up like a predator examining his prey.

Derek continues “Maybe I should get you a proper collar, wearing it everywhere you go like the good puppy you are.”

“Y-Y-You are the puppy here, you’re the goddamn werewolf.” He groans, and then lets out a sharp gasp as he feels sharp canines across the back of his shoulder “Don’t cut too hard.”

“I won’t, I got you, I won’t make that pretty neck of yours bleed, just bruise. Now, is the lube still under the bed in that box?” 

“Yeah, yeah, under the bed, fuck.” Stiles moan.

Derek moves away from Stiles, getting down to his knees while he searches for the box, palming himself through his jeans. He grabs the box with his other hand, dragging it from under the bed, knocking off the lid before finding the bottle of lube. He rises to his feet once more, tossing the lube to the bed. He kicks off his jeans, his jacket falling to the floor along with his shirt. He is on Stiles’ again.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles moan, feeling Derek’s hard cock against his ass.

If there was one thing most impressive about Derek and that is his cock. It’s think and long and makes Stiles turn into a moaning mess, addicted to the movements Derek’s makes with his hips and how deep his cock goes in him.

“You did this to me, so fucking addicting. The noises you kept making while you did your work.” Derek says, his voice low and growly as he grinds against Stiles a bit.

Stiles grip the sheets tightly as Derek grinds against him. He loves having Derek fuck him, making him squirm and moan, leaving him bruised the next morning “Fuck, oh fuck, Derek.”

Derek doesn’t bite enough for it to bleed, only enough that he sends Stiles’ thoughts in a mass frenzy, leaving the human slack and cursing as he tries to focus again “Are you my good boy?”

Stiles let out a loud moan “Oh God, yes, I am your good boy. Your god fucking cock sleeve.”

Derek growls, “You’re right, you are my cock sleeve. I bet if you could, you’d skip school and come to my loft and let me ruin you day in, day out. Maybe I’d even get you a proper collar.” He tugs on the belt roughly to prove his point.

Stiles swallows and attempts to make a remark “Y-Yeah, what would it say property of Derek Hale, alpha, do not touch?”

Derek moves his lips close to Stiles’ ear and whispers “Don’t give me ideas.” Before reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed.

Stiles whines before dropping his head down to the plush of the mattress, waiting for Derek’s lube covered fingers to dip inside of him.

Derek kisses up Stiles’ back, leaving little red marks before flipping open the cap of the bottle of the lube and squirting some on three of his fingers. Slowly he presses against Stiles’ entrance, hearing the moans spill from his lips. He slips his first finger in, then his second and finally the third one. His movements are slow and teasing.

“Come on, Der, hurry up.” Stiles whimper as he grinds against Derek’s fingers.

Derek keeps a tight grip on the belt with his free hand as he starts to move his fingers faster.

“Fuck.” Stiles groan loudly, gripping the white sheets of his bed.

“Ready?” Derek questions, his voice low and rough.

Stiles dumbly nod against the sheets, his voice just disappearing in that moment.

Derek slowly pulls out his fingers, hearing Stiles whine in protest.

Even though he wants Derek’s cock, he hates feeling so empty even if it is just for a second.

Derek puts some more lube around his cock, wiping the remainder on Stiles’ naked pale ass, Derek says to him “Good boy.” Before lining his cock up with Stiles’ tight entrance and slowly pushes his hips forward, the alpha’s hard cock pushes into Stiles.

If Stiles could pass out right now he would, the way that Derek’s hard cock feels inside of him is an amazing feeling.

Derek holds onto Stiles’ pale hips once he is fully inside of him. He buries his nose in the crook is Stiles’ neck as he thrusts his hips.

Stiles moans loudly, glad that no one else is home to hear it besides the two lovers in the bedroom. 

Derek starts to bite at Stiles’ neck, the other man knowing fully well that he’ll be spending extra time trying to cover them up in the morning.

“Why do you mark me up?” Stiles questions, finding his voice back.

“Because it is so easy to do so, also I like how you look with those marks all over you it shows that you are mine, all mine.” Derek responds as he starts to move his hips faster “All mine.”

Stiles whimper agreeing with his boyfriend, he would never admit it, but he likes the names, the possessive nature Derek has over him. It’s so deeply ingrained in him and Stiles would not change it for a thing.

Stiles can feel his cock brushing up against the edge of the bed, slowly starting to bring him even more pleasure as Derek establishes a quick and steady pace.

Derek has his whole length inside of Stiles when the filthy words start to spill “Look at you, Stiles, you can’t even do homework without bending over and spreading those cheeks. You want sex, you crave it so badly, and I’m surprised you don’t just bribe your way through high school with that ass of yours. You need to be claimed properly, or else you’ll just be some slutty boy who will get bent over every surface and fucked.” Derek takes one hand away from Stiles’ hip and grabs the end of the belt, the make shirt leash, and tugs it “That’s why I’m here.” 

Stiles groans as starts to grind against Derek as he feels his head get tipped back and Derek catching his neck with his teeth, now once again sharp canines that so carefully scrape across the pale skin of his neck.

“You need a filthy fuck, don’t you? You need to have this urge tamed and controlled, to be filled with cum till you reek of alpha, reek of sex.” Derek spurs, his pace becoming brutal, deep thrusts that make his partner moan.

Stiles can feel himself grow closer to coming all over his sheets and stomach, with Derek’s thick cock hitting all the right places he feels his head spinning and his hips buckling as Derek continues to fuck his ass raw.

With a few more deep, hard thrusts and Derek’s teeth biting at his skin, Stiles lets out a loud moan that bounces through the walls of the house as he comes all over himself, cum slickening his stomach and dampening the bed sheets. He groans out “Fuck, Der.” He feels sticky, sweaty, but at the same time happy especially with Derek’s cock still in him.

“Do you want my knot now?” Derek asks gritting his pearly white teeth slightly as he one hand dips into Stiles’ hip while the other grips the belt.

“Fuck, give me your knot. Give it all to me, oh fuck. Derek, fill me till I’m leaky for days, and everyone knows who I belong to.” Stiles rambles, his head still in the clouds as he feels the sweat on his skin start to cool down.

The alpha looming over him makes his head spin even more, feeling like if he died right now, he’d die happy, pleased and with a thick cock in his ass.

“I’ll give that to you, everyone will know when you go to school tomorrow. You’re claimed territory. Fucking property of Derek Hale, whoever tries to touch you will get their sorry ass dug into the ground” Derek’s pace starts to falter a bit.

“Fuck, I’m yours. I’m only yours.” Stiles lets out whimper as he feels Derek’s cock start to grow, stretching him out even more as the knot forms.

“That’s right, that’s right. All fucking mine, I know how to make you scream.” Derek yanks the belt back, making Stiles’ head go back.

Stiles lets out another moan as he looks at Derek as his face scrunches up, getting closer to coming inside of his boyfriend. He looks hot like this, a piece of the self control being lost as Derek gives in to his needs, his need of filling Stiles up nice and proper.

Derek lets out a loud yell, that is border lining on a howl as he comes inside of Stiles, making the other man under him reek of sex, cum and Derek. He groans, his toes curling and his grip growing tight on Stiles’ hip and the belt. He feels something surge though him, the way Stiles’ is panting and worn out, it makes him feel something amazing.

Once Derek calms down a little bit, but still locked in with Stiles’, he carefully moves the both of them onto the bed fully. Lying on top of the covers, holding Stiles close as the knot is deep inside of him.

“How was that? Was it worth all the work you had to do? Is getting a thick knot in you worth school work?”

“It was perfect, now I’m all locked with you. I feel really good, really sore, but really good. I feel full.” Stiles responds, feeling Derek’s hands on his body, feeling him up like the protective alpha he is.

Derek kisses Stiles’ neck once more this time light nips across already bruised skin, Stiles’ neck can only get so bruised before people start asking questions about his personal life, and he is pretty sure he won’t say ‘Yeah, it was my werewolf boyfriend, he convinced me to do my homework then fucked me raw.’

“I can’t believe you are using sex to convince me to work.” Stiles chuckles finally regaining his breath, and his breathing now at its normal pace, he then takes Derek’s hand and kisses it, it was resting on his sweaty and cum-covered stomach.

“You are a cock slut, it seems to be the only way you will listen to me and actually be productive.”

“That’s not true.” Stiles looks behind him with his forehead creased.

There is a moment of silence between them and Derek gives him a look that screams ‘you’re a liar’ with arched eyebrows and his lips in a hard line.

“Okay fine. Go to sleep, I have classes tomorrow.” Stiles nudges him in the side even though its clear it won’t cause any damage to the werewolf.

Derek gives him a smile, showing off those bunny teeth “Whatever you say, cockslut.” 

The knot slowly goes down and Stiles’ can wiggle himself off, getting out of bed to grab a shirt to clean himself off with and turn off the lights “I hate being covered in cum.”

Derek says, “You are lying to yourself, I know you get off on it.” then leans over to the edge of the bed and pinches Stiles’ ass as the other man gets out of bed to turn off the lights.

“I just need motivation to do work.” Stiles defends himself as he pads across the hardwood floor and to the light switch.

“I can give you motivation, only if you do your work.” Derek says, dragging a finger down the curve of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles nods “Yeah, that can work for me. I may need to buy some more lube if this is going to become a common thing now. Now I might actually pass these classes” He could really get used to calling Derek over when he needs a little motivation to do his work. After all what he gets in return is worth the piles of homework.


End file.
